Only Perfect
by ran-dom-full
Summary: summary inside. contains fluff, lemons, and biting. R&R please!


A/n::::: I don't own anything. If I did, I would live in a much nicer house.

This story takes place a year or so after Nessie is born and they live in the house in the woods. Lemons,fluff, and biting R&R pretty please.

I feel like I'm writing for nothing.

I could feel the wind on my back as I laid on my stomach in my king sized bed. I was waiting for Edward to come home. Since we got married, I changed into a vampire, and Nessie was born. Our lives have been amazing. I was so happy with the way everything has turned out. Edward went to hunt with Jasper and Emmett. I was to tired, Nessie grows so fast that I go to the store almost every week to buy her new clothes and shoes. I didn't mind though, she loved trying on new outfits. Although, she got them dirty and ripped up when she went hunting. Hunting was when Edward and Nessie bonded, he showed her tricks and new tactics for her to practice on. Now Jacob was another story. He would pretty much let her abuse him. She was strong, but still young so he just let her beat him up. I never thought I could have such a great life. I mean the life I left behind was not horrible, but THIS life was meant for me.

I had opened the window to let the cool night breeze in, it was drizzling slighly. I breathed in the night air and could smell the boys out in the forest. I walked into the hallway and poked my head into Nessie's room. She was sound asleep. I smiled at my only child and closed the door. I walked back to my room and took off my robe and just to my surprise I had a little help. I gasped and turned around lightning fast to find Edward behind me smiling. I smiled back. "Your home." I wispered. "Yes, I made the first kill tonight and I rushed back here."

_I missed you so much._

_Just let me touch you._

_All over, you have been gone for far to long._

"Edward, come lay with me. I was only wearing a silk night gown that was see through. I knew he loved it by the way his eyes danced over my body. He made a low growl and calmly laid next to me. "Edward, I've changed. You don't have to treat me like I will break anymore." I wispered to him so soflty that only he could hear. "Bella, you just look so much like an angel, I could – never- hurt you." He wispered back. "Just love me Edward, take me." I said with a lower voice, more primitive. He let out another growl and pushed me down on the bed making me sink lower into it because of his solid body. He kissed me like tomorrow was the last day of our lives. I kissed back the same way, I kissed his neck as well and he leaped up a little in surprise. I laughed showing off my fangs, knowing he would get a kick out of that. He instantly was back on top of me kissing every inch of my body he could touch. He ripped the night gown off my body leaving me to the breezy night naked. And took my sex into his mouth and started sucking and lickig eagerly. I made a low moan in my throat. He put his hands around my thighs and brought me down closer to his hot mouth. I felt his fangs brush against my moist lips. I gasped "Edward…" He slowly sunk his teeth into my lift lip, making me hold in a cry of pleasure for fear of waking Nessie. "Oooh Edward" I moaned again. He contiued to suck and he brought his finger down hard on my clit and I almost came right then. He stopped as if knowing my body all to well, and moved up to give me a kiss. I could taste my own blood in his mouth. I reached up and bit into his neck. "Bella! " He growled out. I held him into place with my strong legs. He couldn't move. He tasted so sweet. His blood was intoxicating, almost like a hit of exatacy. I felt dizzy and released him from my hold and he was suddenly undressed and naked like me.

He smiled at me and moved my hair out of my face and wispered sweet nothings into my ears . "Edward, p-please make love to me. I need you right now." I said as quiet as possible. He complied by pushing me up on the pillows. I could hear the rain pouring harder outside. He had an animal like look to his face. As he crawled up my body and looked into my amber eyes, as I looked into the same.

_Tell me what you want_

_I'll do anything _

_Give me something _

_You're my drug_

_I'm addicited_

He laid on top of me letting our ice cold skin make contact. It felt so good. "Bella, tell me what you want." Edward wispered in my ear. He continued to play with my body with his hard hands, driving me crazy. " I told you Edward, I need you to make love to me, so so bad." I cooed back at him. He kissed me and I ran my hands up his back and let them rest on his shoulders. He moved to position himself between my thighs but since I'm still a young vampire, I moved to where I was on top of him and ran my nails down his chest and he moaned and growled my name and I moved further down and I played with the tip of his member with my tounge. He arched his back to my touch, I put my hands on his hips to still him. I continued to play with his head and then I swallowed him whole. He gasped and he tried to buck his hips but my grip was to tight. "Ahhh Bella the things you do to me! " He said breathlessly. I bobbed my head up and down for a good bit. I could tell he was close to I stopped and as I let my hands off his hips he instantly flipped us to where I was below him. He gave me a toothy grin, and pushed my legs apart with his own. He teased me with the head of his dick rubbing my clit. It was so sensitive from all of the foreplay. I wanted –no- I needed it now. "E-E-Edward…..please….." I said exhaling as if it were my last words. He bent his head and kissed me as he pushed his long think member into me. I cried out into his mouth, he was so big. I have to say after having Nessie and our first time (human) he was still big…almost to big, but it felt so good. Finally he was all the way in and he started pumping himself in and out and I thrashed about, needing him to go harder. He complied and started to fuck me at a super human pace, I kept up by bucking my hips up to meet his everytime he went down. The friction was awesome, his pelvic bone kept slapping against my clit and it was driving me crazy.

Within a blink of a human eye he flipped us to where I was on my hands and knees. He slipped himself inside of me again. He pounded into me and I was moaning so loud, so I buried my head in the pillows to be more quiet. I would die if Nessie came in and saw this. He was going so hard I could hear our skin slapping. He reached around under me and started playing with my clit making me slam back on him. I was so close….oh so close. He kept up his assult on my clit while laying his torso on my back and resting there and moving my hair away from my neck and bit me while,slamming into me, and playing with my clit. I went over the edge with a scream and I could feel Edward still ridding it out for me, then coming himself with deep growl.

He pulled me to my side and we slipped under the covers. I kissed him and we made out for a moment. He pulled back and looked at me."If you keep that up, there will be a round two." He said. I laughed and snuggled against him. Then I had the biggest urdge to tell him everything. "Edward, I don't think you know how happy I am with my; I mean our life right now." He looked at me and nodded, as if he was at loss for words. He bent his head to the crook of my neck and laid there, breathing me in. I know we don't sleep, but sometimes it feels good to just close yor eyes and day dream. As I was dreaming about tomorrow Edward said "I love you, I will forever. Thank you for everything Bella." I didn't know what to say this time. So I just kissed him and waited for the gloomy sun to rise. Together.


End file.
